ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ultimate Forms
=Unneeded page= since pretty much any of this is in the Ultimatrix article and there a category for the Ultimate Forms i thinking of deleting this article,if you think this article should stay please comment. --Linkdarkside 12:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Haha an Ultimate Human? wonder what will it look like? A monkey? A cave man? Albert Einstein?. --See ya when i see ya 03:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I think that an ultimate human would be an osmosian, like Kevin 11 or Aggregor 22:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I though it might be an Anodite like thing. That can control Mana, hence the pink eyes. 20:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ya I think ultimate human will be some special kind of creature which can't be mentioned.It could only imagined and according to me it should be the most powerfull creature in the universe leaving Alien X.--Shreyavasu21 , 20:28, April 15,2011 Is all of the aliens in the ultimatrix going to have an ultimate form? is there going to be more ultimate forms in ben 10 ultimate aliens? I hope that after Omniverse, the directors/writers will give Ben another Ultimatrix and return the Ultimate alien forms R&CFOREVER (talk) 03:07, June 28, 2014 (UTC) WHAT? Who confirmed that every alien can go ultimate? It's simple logic because of the way the Ultimatrix works. If it evolves aliens' DNA, then it can evolve ANY alien's DNA. Blaziken (T-B- ) 06:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) =Sentient= i think we should change the names of the living ultimayes to sentient instead of freed 03:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Freed Ultimates Does anyone know if Ben can still use his ultimates? Could he evolve the aliens to re-unlock them? Has Man Of Action said anything? Please let me know. Digi-armour energize 11:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't know for sure, but in Ultimate Sacrifice Azmuth said "From now on, an Ultimate generated from this point, will be reflections of you..." to Ben. From my translation: "Any Ultimate Ben transforms into will not be a sentient ultimate, but a blank slated Ultimate like the rest of his Transformations." This of course from my observations, and cannot be confirmed by me.Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 02:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that. Guess we'll have to wait and see! Digi-armour energize 23:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Ben can still use the ultimates. Azmuth clearly says he can. Blaziken (T-B- ) 23:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Human I have read some of these topics on here concerning Ultimate Humans, and frankly some of them are rediculous. Osmosians are are completely different race, being classified as Parasites. Anodites are a race that come from the another dimension where all Magic comes from, I believe that since humans have the ability of Adaption (The one thing all aliens do not have) that an Ultimate Human would be able to change their bodies to adapt to any situation. For Example, if an Ultimate Human were to swim underwater, they would develop gills, webbed fingers and slimy skin. To help them swim. If at high altitudes their lungs would change to help them breath in the thin air. 08:08, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Look at Ultimate Ben he can use any alien ability even alien x's with not intervention of the personalities.He can even use ultimate alien powers. 18:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Muhammad Ammar Khalid First Ultimate Umm, souldn't Ultimate Humungousaur be place as the first Ultimate transformation to apear on the show and not Ultimate Swampfire in the Ben 10 Aliens section?im gay (talk) 03:42, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yup. Feel free to change it. :One Above All (T-B- ) 13:22, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :how, I had no idea how to change the templete?im gay (talk) 13:31, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Scratch that, I figure it out nowim gay (talk) 13:50, January 23, 2014 (UTC)